


The Purest Iron

by halfegyptiancotton



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfegyptiancotton/pseuds/halfegyptiancotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Shireen approaches a new dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purest Iron

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Fuck D&D man, and you know what, fuck GRRM. I can't believe they would kill Shireen, and so brutally, and with Stannis' active consent as well. It made no sense (for the plot or characters) and infuriated me so much that I wrote this as a pseudo revenge fantasy. Hope you enjoy it, and of course responses of all types are greatly appreciated.

“You should be below deck.”

Shireen looked to her captain. The wind raced through her hair and roared against her misted face. The sea was frought with rage, it seemed, and was eager to push her fleet back into the open water.

“Do not worry, Ser Davos,” she spoke pleasantly and with a smile. “I am not afraid.”

“I know you’re not. But you should be wary all the same.”

She tightened her hold around the rope, her eyes scanning the black sea waves. “Was it this terrible during the Battle of Blackwater?”

“No, it was rather calm, actually.”

Her delight faded instantly.

“But it is just as well,” he continued. “These sailors are the finest in the world, and if they can’t handle a bit of rough weather, they are not suitable for your navy.”

Shireen could not help but smile again. Davos Seaworth always knew how to cheer her, even in times of torment. Just a few years prior, he had taken her from Winterfell to Storm’s End with a fury unlike any she had ever seen. And now here they were, with hundreds of ships from White Harbor to Dragonstone. Her father had drawn up support in the North like no Southron king had ever done before, and she looked into the dusk horizon and saw endless flaming stags.

A large wave suddenly crashed against the ship, forcing both Shireen and Davos to clutch the side railing. She felt his hand pull against her waist as sea spray rained over them and the rest of the deck crew.

“Please, princess—if any harm comes to you, our cause is lost.”

She whipped the sopping black hair from her eyes. “I am not our cause.”

Davos had no response as he watched her push her way to the bow. The wind stung her cheeks and made her tear, but she could not resist the cry of what laid ahead for her. No matter how the campaign ended, she would not resolve herself to sit in some cell and wait for death to take her. That was not who she was, or who she was born to be. King’s Landing and the whole of the Seven Kingdom was hers by right, and she was here to take it.

The thunder of the bells rang out against the storm.

She whirled around to look upon her father’s Hand with delight. “We are going home, Ser Davos.”


End file.
